brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A boy, Tim, is standing in his living room, holding a sheet of paper. A robot, Moby, is sitting on the sofa, watching a vampire movie on television. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, My older brother said that these doctors come to his school and take people's blood. Is this true? Why do the doctors need blood? From, Bennie. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't worry, Bennie. Nobody will force you to give blood. Doctors do need blood for operations, and that's why people donate it. An image shows a clear bag hanging from a hook. It has a tube coming out of the bottom of the bag, which is filling it with blood. TIM: Why do people need blood in the first place? Keep your shirt on, and we'll tell you. Blood is your body's liquid messenger. An animation shows a blood drop wearing a messenger's hat. It is holding a package and a clipboard. BLOOD DROP: Hello. TIM: It takes oxygen and nutrients to every cell in the body. A cross-section of the blood drop's package shows an oxygen container and a sandwich. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh. Well, blood is made mostly inside our bones, in a tissue called bone marrow. It circulates through the lungs and other parts of your body thanks to the pumping action of your heart. From the heart, blood gets pumped to the lungs, where it picks up oxygen and then travels to tissues at the far reaches of the body. An animation shows a blood cell traveling through the body and picking up oxygen. TIM: The blood drops off oxygen for the tissues to use, and then circulates back to the heart. The animation shows the blood cell dropping oxygen into tissue. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Blood may look like some red, sticky stuff, but it's actually made up of lots of different kinds of substances. First, it's got cells. The most common is the erythrocyte, or red blood cell. See, each of those little donut-shaped thingies is a red blood cell. They're red now, because they're full of oxygen. Red blood cells contain a protein called hemoglobin. An animation shows donut-shaped red blood cells with faces, floating upside-down in the bloodstream. TIM: Oxygen attaches to your hemoglobin when your blood passes through your lungs. An animation shows human lungs at work in the body. TIM: White blood cells, or leukocytes, keep you from getting sick. They're bigger than red blood cells, and there aren't as many. An animation shows a white blood cell with a face, floating through the bloodstream. Some small red blood cells float by. TIM: Some white blood cells actually surround invading germs and eat them. An animation shows a white blood cell eating a scary-looking green germ. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, that sounds like a pretty crummy snack to me, too. TIM: Uh, but check this out. One drop of blood contains somewhere around fifty million red blood cells, one hundred thousand white blood cells, and 2.5 million platelets. Images illustrate what Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, right. Platelets are your blood's built-in safety net. An image shows a platelet. It is yellow and spiky with a face. TIM: When you get a cut, they help your blood to harden, or clot. That way, you don't bleed to death from one measly paper cut. An animation shows a cut, bleeding finger. TIM: Blood also contains something called blood plasma. Actually, plasma is the biggest component of blood overall. It's a clear but slightly yellow substance that's made almost completely of water. It also has some important chemicals and proteins in it. Things like antibodies to fight infection, hormones that regulate your body, and electrolytes, which keep your body properly hydrated. An image shows all of the parts of the blood floating together in a fluid. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Oh, yeah. People have different blood types. You can check out our blood types movie to learn more about them. You should ask your parents about your blood type in case you ever need to tell a doctor. Floating letters spell out the different blood types: A, AB, and O. TIM: So, don't be scared by your brother's antics, Bennie. Giving blood is a great way to save lives. The average adult's body contains about ten pints of blood in all, and children have less. So you're not allowed to donate any more than a pint at a time. One pint alone is enough to make some people feel really dizzy. Moby falls over. TIM: Yeah, like that. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts